Kakashi & Iruka
by Flame Of Dragoon
Summary: A collection of courts on our couple of preferred professors! See chapter 0 for the synopsis and the details.
1. Chapter 0

**Kakashi ♥ Iruka**

A collection of courts on our couple of preferred professors! See chapter 0 for the synopsis and the details.

**You're on chapter 0! Welcome!**

_Some information on me!_

I'm french, so I'm sorry for the conjugation or grammar or spelling mistakes which are surely everywhere in the texts. I've a beta but, sometimes, mistakes escape to us.

I'm agree with constructive criticisms. Flamers, go your way. This miscellany contain Yaoi. So homophobes, do not come to feel sorry for you!

_Some information about the stories!_

Chapter 1: Published

**Angel's voice**. Based on a _BeBeWaltz's _sentence. **Beta:** _Chibinecco_. One-Shot.

"Kakashi learn to look underneath the underneath"

Chapter 2: Published

**Happy Birthday Kakashi**. For the Kakashi's Birthday (It's logical . ). Beta: None. Drabble.

"Kakashi is always late?"

Chapter 3: On work

**The Uzumaki Factor: Part 1**. Because I love them. **Beta:** None. Two-Shot.

"The festival of the Night of spring is the occasion to celebrate the revival of Nature and to make burn the flames of youth ardently!" _-Gai! What are you doing here!... No! My summary! You contaminated my summary!-_


	2. Angel's Voice

**Iruka-Kakashi**

**Angel's Voice**

_This is a One-Shot inspired by a BeBeWaltz's sentence number 61, the first of this One-Shot. Good reading!_

**¤A¤N¤G¤E¤L¤**

When Kakashi stepped into the apartment to find Iruka in the middle of a song, he immediately looked to the sky and asked if one of the angels had lost their voice. Who could have imagined Iruka have so beautiful a voice, except Naruto?

"I'm back!" Said the Copy-Nin.

"Welcome home!" Answered his lover.

They kissed and Iruka was informed over the day of his scarecrow. While the Chuunin was occupied of the dinner, Kakashi went to take a shower. He remembered how all had started.

_**Earlier…**_

_Kakashi was exhausted. The mission he'd been on, a B-rank, had turned out to be, in fact, an A-rank almost on the border of becoming S-Rank. _

_Kakashi was dirty, bloody, tired and in desperate need of his bed where he could safely collapse for a week or more. He trudged along the road, too tired for jump the roof tops, but stumbled to a halt when he heard the most beautiful voice in all the countries he'd ever had the pleasure, or sometimes displeasure, of visiting._

_Kakashi searched the source of the marvellous noise and was directed towards the Academy. The song stopped suddenly as the light of a classroom died out. He waited to see who would leave but nobody passed the door. Kakashi returned to his house, swearing he'd find who this angel's voice belonged to._

**Now…**

Kakashi dried his wet hair and skin before moving towards the kitchen where his boyfriend had made him a true work of culinary art. During the course of the month, he had tried in vain to find who the voice belonged to. Until one night...

_**Earlier again, but later than the first night…**_

_Kakashi wondered where his pupils got so much energy. Naruto had been rather easy to guess. But the other two... Their over abundant energy had usurped his time to the point he couldn't investigate the owner of 'The Voice.'_

_Kakashi took his rare gift of free time to return to the academy. He hoped 'The Voice' was here. He hid in the shadows with the expertise and experience of a veteran jounin, and waited. Suddenly he heard running steps as someone dashed towards him. A mass of blonde hair appeared quickly disappearing into the classroom. _

_Slowly, Kakashi approached the window and opened it a little bit. What he saw inside shocked him, eye open wide and staring voice lost as he blatantly stared from the shadows. Naruto had started to play the piano and Iruka was preparing to sing. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Iruka's voice was extremely beautiful on his own, but when accompanied by the piano... it was divine! He remained under the window listening with eye closed, peacefully allowing his senses to relax, concentrating on that one beautiful melody. It was at that point Kakashi's mind resolved itself. He was determined to find exactly who Umino Iruka, chuunin sensei, really was beyond the title._

**Now again…**

Kakashi helped Iruka to clean the crockery, before going into the living room. Reading his preferred book, and sitting in the armchair Kakashi cherished Bengal installed to his knees giving him a loving scratch behind the ears. Iruka sat with Kakashi in the living room, grading papers on the table, Pakkun curled by his feet. Kakashi threw a glance at his dolphin. Considering his expression, he was most likely correcting Konohamaru. The Sandaime's grandson seemed to be taking the same path that Naruto had through the academy but it didn't bother Kakashi any. Naruto was likable enough from what he could tell. In that, Naruto was like Iruka. Many people see them only like nice guys. They stop on the surface, but Kakashi looked underneath the underneath.

_**After eavesdropping under the window…**_

_Kakashi hesitated at the door to Iruka's apartment debating if he should really knock or not. He had no idea what to say to the Chuunin. Eventually Kakashi suceded; he just couldn't bring himself to knock no mater how much he wanted to. But he wasn't a genius for nothing just as long as Iruka knew he was there, so he summoned Pakkun to do the deed. _

_Less than 30 seconds afterwards, Iruka opened the door with only towel hanging precariously to his hips. Kakashi froze willing away the inevitable nose bleed as much as possible._

"_See something you like, Kashi?" Kakashi broke his fright and stared at Iruka with round eyes._

"_What did you say?" Iruka raised an eyebrow._

"_I asked if you were ok. What do you think I asked?" Great, audible hallucinations, just what he needed._

"_Nothing... Nothing special. May I come in?" Iruka stepped aside escorting Kakashi through the door._

"_Please, ridges make yourself at home. I'll just go get dressed." Kakashi had to will away a second nosebleed in as many minutes at the tantalizing thoughts of Iruka naked and dripping fresh from the shower._

_The morning passed quickly as Kakashi made many new discoveries about Iruka. Not simply was he nice, but smart, funny, strong, loving, and best of all damned flirty. At noon, he discovered and hoped to god he'd never forget that Iruka was a marvellous cook. Like him, Iruka was orphan but instead of dedicating himself to his job, Iruka had decided to have a life apart from his shinobi existence. Kakashi could not say the same to save his life._

**Two months later…**

Kakashi had by now discovered many more wonderful things such as Iruka being an impassioned lover, a fact he was** not** going to let Iruka forget, not to mention very, **very** imaginative, better than "Icha Icha" any day.

His lover was stretched like a cat now, lazily sprawled across the couch T-shirt raised to slightly expose a delicious strip of chocolate flesh, and Kakashi found himself doing his rather common pastime nowadays willing away yet another nosebleed. Bengal took the opportunity to rub his muzzle deeper into his master's mate's chest.

"Bengal! That tickles!" Kakashi rose quickly before arranging himself behind Iruka, looping his arms around his boyfriend's scrumptious waist.

"Have you finished your book tonight?" Iruka's voice was deep and sultry.

"Yes! Bed time! Good night Pakkun, good night Bengal." Luckily for Kakashi this nosebleed would be one of many past and many future that Iruka would help him take care of.

"Good night love birds..." Bengal called jokingly to his master as he was nearly dragged from the room by his silver haired lover.

"Meow!" Iruka defiantly countered back to his pet listening to the growling laugh follow them into their bedroom.

When they reached the bed, they didn't waste any more time before losing their clothes. Kakashi never wearied of Iruka's voice and when it was used for their sexual pleasure; Iruka's voice drove him crazy with want and need every time. The night was wild, and yet filled of unbridled love. When Iruka finally fell asleep in his arms, exhausted from an almost full night clasped in passionate embrace, Kakashi wondered if the man he held tightly in his arms were not truly an angel graced from heaven to take care on him.

**¤A¤N¤G¤E¤L¤**


	3. Happy Birthday Kakashi

**Happy Birthday Kakashi**

**¤¤¤¤¤**

Umino Iruka looked his boyfriend, infurated. Although this hadn't the wanted effect, due mainly to the fact the aforesaid Iruka was in a boxer with dolphins ground, his hair was totally and entirely tousled and he yawned every two words.

"Kakashi! What are you doing at..." he looked the mural clock "02:30 in the morning?" Kakashi looked at him like a kid in front of a new toy.

"02:32, Iruka ! 02:32 !"

Iruka thought finally, his Jounin got flurried. The clock displayed 02:33 and Kakashi jumped on the first box he found. A orange and blue pack (who shouted 'Naruto') was the first victim of the terrific Copy-Nin. Kakashi's eyes opened out when he saw the Numbered Edition of "Icha Icha Yaoi, Short and Exciting Stories". A miscellany of the most original and hottest stories of Icha Icha Yaoi. He should thought to thank Naruto. Then he went for a candy-pink pack (he guessed from his feminine student. He was a genius, after all!) who was an album-photo about him and Iruka. How she had made to have these pictures?

Iruka pressed on with look his boyfriend, half-tenderized half-exasperated, open his presents one by one.

"Mine is on the bedroom Kakashi? You come?" Without hesitation, Kakashi followed his dear doplhin who asked him:

"How is it made that your birthday is the only moment when you are never late?"

**¤¤¤¤¤**


End file.
